1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exterior vehicle mirror assemblies, and more particularly, to a system for attaching an exterior cover to a vehicle mirror assembly.
2) Description of Related Art
A substantial problem with external vehicle rear view mirrors, particularly in the case of commercial vehicles, is the occurrence of vibration. First, vibration can negatively affect the use of the mirror, and second, vibration of the mirror can lead to damage due to fatigue for nearly every component in the mirror assembly. The housing components are particularly susceptible to wind and road vibrations, leading to excessive wear and tear between housing components.
It is common for a typical exterior rear view mirror assembly to have a carrier plate which support and protects various interior components. The carrier plate can include an exterior bezel component that attaches to a housing cover to provide a finished appearance. The housing cover and bezel typically snap together through various forms of clips and hooks that are usually molded as part of the housing or bezel. The clips and hooks are typically carried on one or the other of the bezel or cover and engage various recesses or openings on the other of the cover or bezel to secure the cover on the bezel. The problem with the arrangements typically used is that the vibrations cause the clips and hooks to wear and loosen the connection between the cover and bezel. As the clips continue to wear, they eventually disengage and the bezel or cover can fall off or be easily pulled off of the housing. Further, many of the clip designs simply do not provide sufficient strength and connection to prevent the bezel from being easily removed.
Other connecting arrangements typically involve the use of metal screws and the like that mount the cover and bezel to the carrier plate. While this provides a secure connection and resists vibration, this increases manufacturing complexity and makes removing the cover for repairs more difficult or even impossible depending on the specifics of the design.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rear view mirror assembly for vehicles, especially for commercial vehicles, which includes an improved interconnection between the cover, bezel and carrier plate that is less subject to wear and tear caused by vibration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an attachment arrangement for mounting the cover to the carrier plate and bezel that reduces assembly complexity and is easily removable for repairs.